Sisters Reunited
by BabySnowAngel
Summary: The end is out!!!! It's finished!!!! FINALLY!! Bid thanx to everyone!!! This story takes place in the year A.C. 199, a new girl comes to relena's school. Who is she, and why is she there?! Please R
1. The New Student

AN: Hiyas everyone! I'm new here but not new to writing. I hope you like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are highly appreciated and can be sent to Miyoko@kyosukedate.zzn.com 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the headmistress, the geography teacher, Lara, Grace, and Kirsten.   
  
  
  


Sisters Reunited   
by Miyoko 

  
  
  
  
  


Part 1   
The New Student 

~°~   
A.C. 199 

Everyone's heads turned towards the opening door to see the headmistress walk in   
followed by a girl. The girl had black hair and violet eyes and was wearing the school   
uniform. The uniform included a periwinkle, white, and lavender plaid skirt that   
stopped four inches above the knee with a periwinkle blazer over a white collared shirt.   
The headmistress left, and the geography teacher turned to face the students. 

"Class, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Grace Alexander," the teacher said. 

"It's nice to meet you," Grace said. 

"Why don't you take the seat next to Lara," the teacher said motioning to a brown   
haired girl sitting in the back of the class. Grace walked to the back and took her seat. The rest of school was uneventful with Grace being introduced in each of her classes. After she went to her locker she decided to go outside to the courtyard. 

'Where is she?' Grace thought. 'I know she goes here. Oh, there she is! But who are the   
two boys she is talking to? Oh well, she won't mind.' Grace walked over to the threesome. 

"Hey, Relena," Grace said now standing next to the blonde. Relena turned and seeing   
who had spoken, hugged Grace. 

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Relena asked. 

"Visiting an old friend," Grace replied. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your   
friends?" 

"Oh, yes. This is Heero Yuy," she said gesturing to the boy with messy chocolate   
brown hair and brown eyes. "And this is Trowa Barton," she said gesturing to the boy   
with with light brown hair covering one of his emerald eyes. 

'Wow! He's kinda cute,' thought Grace to herself. "Hi, I'm Grace Alexander. It's nice to meet you," she said aloud. 

"Hi," Trowa said. 

"Hn," Heero said. 

"I'll see you guys later. I have to find out what room I'm in," Grace said then headed off to the dorms. She got her room number and key and headed to it. When she got there she found out that she had a roommate. 

She unpacked her clothes putting them into the oak dresser on her half of the room.   
Grace then unpacked two framed pictures. One was a picture of her five-year-old self with her nine-year-old sister both swinging on swings. The other picture was of her whole family on her sixth birthday. 

Grace then changed into a sky blue long-sleeved shirt that had the word, 'ANGEL'   
written across the front in light pink and khaki pants. She put her hair up in two French   
braided pigtails. The last thing she added was a locket with the initials, 'C.N.' 

She decided to take a walk around the campus. Grace came to a field, and halfway   
through her watch started beeping. She pressed a button and a boy's face about her age   
with light brown hair and blue eyes appeared. 

"Hi, Scott," Grace said. 

"Hey, Grace," Scott said using his nickname for her. "How was your first day?" 

"Like the others," Grace replied. 

"Ok then, let's cut to the chase. I want you to assassinate Milliardo Peacecraft's wife." 

"Why?" 

"Do you always have to ask that?" 

"Yes," Grace said. 

"Well, she killed my younger brother in the war." 

"That is no reason to want to kill her. Both of my families were killed in wars," Grace   
said. 

"So, that was a long time ago," Scott said. 

"So, I won't do it." 

"Do it, or you're out." 

"I guess I'm out then," Grace said with determination. 

"Fine. She will be dead at her next speech, and if you interfere..." he was cut off when   
Grace pressed another bottom on her watch. 

"I won't let him do such a thing," Grace said as she turned around and ran towards the   
dorms. When she got to her room she saw a girl with honey colored hair and blue eyes   
playing solitaire. 

The girl looked up seeing Grace enter and said, "Hi, I'm Kirsten Johnson." 

"I'm Grace Alexander. Nice to meet you," Grace said as she reached under her pillow and pulled out her silver iBook. 

"You have a laptop?! Cool!" Kirsten exclaimed. 

"Yup," Grace said as she sat down on her bed and turned the laptop on. 

"What are you going to do on it?" Kirsten asked as she joined Grace on the bed. 

"Research someone." 

"Who?" 

"Milliardo Peacecraft's wife" 

"Why?" 

"You like to ask questions don't you?" Grace asked smiling at Kirsten. 

"Sorry," Kirsten said. 

"It's okay. I'm trying to find a picture of her and the date and place of her next   
speech," Grace said. 

"Oh. You could try the Peacecraft web page. It gives up to date information and   
pictures," Kirsten suggested. 

"There's a web page about them?" Grace asked as she signed onto AOL. 

"Yeah, I had to do a report on Milliardo Peacecraft a couple of years ago, but he   
wasn't married then otherwise I could tell you who his wife was." 

"Cool," Grace said as she typed in the web address. She scanned the list of Peacecrafts   
until she came to Milliardo Peacecraft. She pressed the link and scanned that page until   
she found the link to a page about his wife. 

"Where are the pictures?" Grace asked Kirsten not seeing any at the top of the page. 

"They are at the bottom. Some weird person that doesn't know how to make a web   
page must have designed the page," Kirsten said laughing at the end. 

"Guess so," Grace said also laughing while scrolling down the page and scanning for the date of her next speech. "Her speech is on Friday at our school. Many delegates will be there." 

"Cool!!" 

"Here comes a picture finally," Grace said. When Grace was the whole picture her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. 

"What is it?" Kirsten asked concerned. 

"Oh my God! No, it can't be," Grace whispered. 

~°~

End Part 1   
The New Student 

Next Part   
A Wonderful Deed   


AN: So how was it? Any good? Hopefully it was. Please review and I'll try to get the next part out ASAP!   



	2. A Wonderful Deed

AN: hey everyone that reviewed!! and is reading this story and likes it!! and to all that r reading it for no reason at all hehe well this is the next part of sisters reunited and u find out who Jori sees on the screen

Disclaimer: i don't own gundam wing but i do own Caitlin, Jori, Dr. Ana Star, and Kirsten. if u want to use any of my characters (i know that is very unlikely) please ask me first

Dedication: I dedicate this part to my besest friend Star!!! otherwise known as Morgan. two of my characters were based on her try and figure it out. 3 yas bunches Star! ur a kewl friend!!! and i am gonna love ur little miniature horse and i wuv ur mom! u rule!!!   
  
  
  


~°~Sisters Reunited~°~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 2   
A Wonderful Deed

~°~

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kirsten asked concerned.   
Jori awakened from her trance said, "Yeah, I'm fine."   
"Are you sure? You looked like you had just seen a ghost or something," Megan said still concerned for her new roommate.   
"Yeah, I'm sure. She just reminded me of someone I knew when I was younger," Jori said looking up from the computer screen.   
"Oh, so who is he married to?" Megan asked changing the subject.   
"Lucrezia Noin."   
"I've heard of her. She fought in the two wars and helped the Gundam pilots. She played a good role in both wars," Megan said.   
"Wow! I never knew she did all that," Jori said.   
The next day in math Jori was sitting at her desk really bored while the teacher was teaching things she had learned two years ago. She sat catty-corner to Trowa. Jori decided to sketch a picture of him. She finished the drawing just as the bell rang. Her next class was art much to her happiness. She also had art with Trowa.   
"Today we are going to be painting portraits. You will each be assigned a partner and will have to paint them over the course of two weeks," the art teacher said. She then started calling off names.   
'Please let me be with Trowa. Please let me be with Trowa,' Jori found herself saying over and over inside her head.   
The teacher said, "Jori and Trowa; Kirsten and Caitlin."   
'Yes!! I'm with Trowa!' Jori thought. She saw Trowa walking towards her.   
"Hi," Trowa said.   
"Hey,' Jori replied. "Do you mind if I go first?"   
"No," Trowa said.   
"Okay, cool. I'll go get the supplies," Jori said as she went to a shelf and got an easel, a few pencils, and canvas. 'I don't think I will get to paint today,' Jori thought as she walked back over to where Trowa sat on a stool waiting for her. She set the easel up and decided at which angle she would get the best lighting.   
After doing this she started drawing his head on the canvas. She started with the shape of his face. Next she drew his hair and how it covered half of his face. Jori then drew his mouth, ear, and nose. The last thing she drew was his sole eye. Jori felt that the most defining feature of the face were the eyes. They showed your many emotions.   
"I love your eyes. They are very defining and show what you feel," Jori said. All she got in return was silence. 'Not very talkative. Oh well. He is cute when he doesn't talk,' Jori thought as she finished drawing his eyebrow. Just then the bell rang.   
Jori saw Trowa trying to get a peek at the picture so she said, "No, you are going to have to wait until it's finished." Again all she received was silence. The rest of the school day went on with Jori fantasizing about Trowa in all her classes.   
That Friday around two in the afternoon the whole school filed into the auditorium for Mrs. Peacecraft's speech. Jori looked around trying to find Scott. She didn't see him, and one of the teachers told her that she either had to sit down or stand on the side. She chose to stand on the side so she could locate the assassin and stop him before anyone got hurt. Jori also made sure that she was close to the stairs leading up to the stage should she not be able to get him in time.   
Mrs. Peacecraft's speech began. Jori turned and listened for about twenty minutes until she decided to look again for Scott. She hadn't been looking for him because she knew his style, kill them towards the middle of their speech. Jori figured it was coming close to the midpoint so she looked around just to see Scott cocking his gun preparing to shoot.   
'Can I get to him before he shoots, or should I save her?' Jori thought for a split-second before deciding that she had no time to get to Scott. She dashed up the steps just as he was aiming. Jori rushed onto the stage yelling, "Lucrezia!!!" She pushed the woman out of the way taking the bullet herself and knocking them both unconscious.   
Milliardo Peacecraft and paramedics rushed onto the stage. They brought the two women to the infirmary at the school to be treated. They found out that Lucrezia Peacecraft had hit her head so hard that she was know in a coma. Dr. Ana Star said that she wouldn't stay in it for very long. Jori went into surgery. She had lost a lot of blood, and the bullet had grazed her left lung. After ten hours of surgery the doctors announced that with a lot of rest she was going to be okay.

~°~

End Part 2   
A Wonderful Deed

Part 3   
Secrets Revealed   


AN: there it is the next part of sisters reunited i hope u guys liked it and please review. stay tuned to find out what secrets are revealed byebye!!!   
~°BabySnowAngel°~


	3. Secrets Revealed

AN: hi all! i got less reviews for the last part than i did for the first part. i know it was a lil boring but not really hehe. well i hope you enjoy all the secrets revealed in this part please r&r!!! ^-^

Disclaimer: i don't own gundam wing but i do own Jori and Christina. if u want to use any of my characters (i know that is very unlikely) please ask me first

Dedication: I dedicate this part to my friend, Nichole. 3 yas bunches girl!!!   
  
  
  


~°~Sisters Reunited~°~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 3   
Secrets Revealed

~°~

The next day Jori had just awaken when she heard a knock on her door. She pretended to be asleep. In comes Trowa with some flowers.   
He sat down next to her and says, "I know you probably can't hear me, but I hope you get better so I can tell you that I love you." He got up and kissed her on the lips.   
Jori opened her eyes and said, "I love you, too." She then pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him again.   
Three days later Jori was released from the infirmary. She tried to see Lucrezia but was stopped when a guard said that only family was allowed in.   
The next morning Lucrezia came out of her coma to see her worried husband asleep with his head laying by her hand. She traced his face with her hand which woke him up.   
Milliardo looked up to see his smiling wife looking at him and said, "Are you all right, Honey?"   
"I'm fine. What happened?" she said as she watched her husband sit up.   
"Someone tried to assassinate you. They were unsuccessful because one of the students, Jori Kent, somehow knew about it and took the bullet for you," he said.   
"Is she all right?" she asked worried about the young woman.   
"Yes, in fact she was released yesterday."   
"That's good. What did she look like? I want to know so I can find her and thank her her for her noble act," Lucrezia asked.   
"Well, Jori has black hair which I heard she usually wears in two French-braided pigtails. She has these amazing violet eyes and is about 5' 6". She is a sophomore. I also heard that she likes to draw in her spare time and can be found in the courtyard when doing so." he said.   
"Thanks, Zechs," she said.   
The next day, Saturday, she was released. She wondered around the school in search of Jori.   
Jori saw her walking down a hallway and ran toward her yelling, "Lucrezia!" Before Lucrezia could do anything she was being hugged very tightly by a black-haired violet-eyed girl. She gently pushed the girl back so she could see who it was.   
"Christina?" Lucrezia asked with happiness in her voice.   
"That's me!" Jori said. Lucrezia quickly pulled her into another embrace.   
"I missed you so much, Luce," Jori said with small tears in her eyes.   
"I missed you too, Chris," Lucrezia said also with small tear in her eyes.   
"I thought that I would never see you again!" Jori exclaimed bursting into tears.   
"It's okay. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving anytime soon," Lucrezia said rubbing the sobbing girl's back.   
After Christina had calmed down Lucrezia asked, "How did you know that someone was planning on assassinating me?"   
"Maybe we should go somewhere private," Christine said.   
"Sure," Lucrezia said as she led Christina into an empty room closing the door behind them. "So..."   
"Okay. I am. Excuse me. I WAS a part of an organization that assassinates old OZ soldiers that might start a rebellion. I transferred here because my boss said that I would have a job soon. I got my orders: kill Mrs. Peacecraft. I didn't know it was you until later. I found out that he only reason he wanted you dead was because you killed his younger brother in the war, and he wanted revenge.   
I said that I wouldn't do it. Then he kicked me out, and I have no desire of going back," Christina said.   
"So when you refused to do it he decided that he would do it himself?" Lucrezia asked.   
"Yes, and thankfully he wasn't successful."   
"Thanks to you."   
"Don't thank me," Christina said.   
"You saved my life risking your own."   
"I'm glad I did it too."   
"And I thank you for it. Might your boss come after you because you interfered?" Lucrezia asked with concern.   
"He might," Christina replied.   
"I think we should tell my husband and two other people I know. They all fought in the war. In fact the two were Gundam pilots. My husband piloted one for a short time. They are very dependable and are great protectors," Lucrezia said.   
"I know who your husband is, but who are the other two?" Christina asked.   
"You probably know them already. Their names are Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton."   
"Oh, I know them."   
"I thought you would have. Do you want to talk with them now or a little later?"   
"Later. We have a lot to catch up on," Christina replied.   
"Okay."   
"So, you are married to Milliardo Peacecraft?" Christina said.   
"Yup."   
"Wasn't one of his names during the war Zechs?"   
"Yup."   
"So, did you think he was zechsy?" Christina asked smirking.   
"Christina!!!" Lucrezia yelled before bursting with laughter. Christina soon followed laughing.

~°~

End Part 3   
Secrets Revealed

Part 4   
An Unexpected Event   


AN: ok 2 secrets were revealed well one definatly was but the other one is a bit hazy but i think all u bright readers can figure it out all u have to do is look at the title well i won't put out the next art until i get 5 or more reviews for this part so start reviewen!!!!!

~°BabySnowAngel°~


	4. An Unexpected Event

Sisters4.html AN: i got i think about 2 reviews when i was looking for 5 so please review or i will stop posting!!!! and thanx for the reviews i did get! especiaqlly b-chan!! thanx a lot for ur reviews!! if i get 5 reviews for this part the next part will be out very soon!!! so please r&r!!! ^-^ 

Disclaimer: i don't own gundam wing but i do own Jori, Christina, General Daniel Kent, and his wife. if u want to use any of my characters (i know that is very unlikely) please ask me first 

Dedication: I dedicate this part to my friend, Megan. 3 yas bunches girl!!! u r so sweet and thoughtful!   
  
  
  


~°~Sisters Reunited~°~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 4   
An Unexpected Event 

~°~ 

Two hours later the five were sitting in the Peacecraft's living room.   
"Why are we here?" Heero asked.   
"Well, I wanted to introduce my little sister, Christina," Lucrezia said motioning towards Christina.   
"Hi," Christina said not knowing what else to say.   
"I thought your name was Jori Kent," Milliardo said.   
"That's my code name. My real name is Christina Noin," Christina said.   
"Code name? Why would you need a code name?" asked Trowa.   
"I was part of an organization that assassinates old OZ soldiers that might start a rebellion. I really didn't want them to know my real name. And plus when I was only five my parents died in a plane crash leaving my sister and me alone. One day she went to go look for food leaving me alone when some people from an orphanage came and took me away.   
I didn't tell them my name because I didn't want them to go after my sister so they named me Jori. I was later adopted by General Daniel Kent and his wife. They dies about two years ago. That was when I joined the organization," Jori said.   
"So is that how you knew there was going to be an assassination attempt on my wife?" Milliardo asked.   
"Yes. In fact I was supposed to be the one holding the gun, but he had stupid intentions. I turned him down and was kicked out. I later interfered as you all know stopping him from killing her," Jori replied.   
"This is what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I have reason to believe that her boss might come after her because she interfered with the assassination," Lucrezia said. "So I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her in case he does come after her."   
"Sure," Trowa said ready to protect his girlfriend.   
"Hn," Heero said.   
"Sure," Milliardo said.   
"Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate this," Lucrezia said.   
"Same here."   
Christina was heavily guarded for the first few days, but when nothing happened she was guarded less. She used to have to have one of the four escort her wherever she went, but now she could go alone anywhere she chose. That Sunday Christina decided to take a walk. She took the same path that she took the first day that she was here.   
When she got to the field she laid down on the grass. A few minutes later her eyes sprang open when she felt something clamp over her mouth. Before she could do anything her vision blurred, and she fell into darkness. 

~°~ 

End Part 4   
An Unexpected Event 

Part 5   
The Discovery   


AN: CLIFFHANGER!!! i think oops well if it isn't then i guess it isn't but if it is KEWL!!! hehe i'm a lil hyper which is strange considering that it is 6:40 in the morning. a lot happens in this part. Christina finds out that Trowa and Heero r Gundam pilots and everyone finds out who jori really is. in the next part we find out what happened to Christina. i will put the next part after getting 8 reviews so please review even if it is only to say that it sucked which i hoped it didn't and maybe have a lil fun with it like i do!!! 

~°BabySnowAngel°~ 

  
  
  



	5. The Discovery

Sisters5.html AN: thanx for the reviewers!!! your reviews mean a lot to me!!!! the same as last time if i get 5 reviews for this part the next part will be out very soon!!! so please r&r!!! ^-^ 

Disclaimer: i don't own gundam wing but i do own Christina, Jori, the soldiers, and Scott. if u want to use any of my characters (i know that is very unlikely) please ask me first 

Dedication: I dedicate this part to my cousin, Hilary. 3 yas bunches girl!!! can't wait to see ya!   
  
  
  


~°~Sisters Reunited~°~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 5   
The Discovery 

~°~ 

Christina's eyes fluttered open only to be met with darkness. She found out that her hands were handcuffed tightly behind her back. She also noticed that her ankles were bound together.   
'Where am I?' she wondered to herself. Her question was soon to be answered when the cell door opened letting in a bright light. In walked two soldiers who unbound her ankles and forced her to stand up. They escorted the black-haired girl down the hall and stopped in front of a metal door. The door slid open and they pushed Christina in following her.   
She stood there with both soldiers on either side a tight grip on either arm. Christina stood there looking at the back of a chair located behind the metal desk.   
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jori Kent, or should I say Christina Noin," a voice drifted from behind the chair.   
'Scott...' Christina thought with rage. "What do you want with me?!" Christina yelled at the back of the chair.   
"Simple. Revenge," the voice said while the chair turned showing a smirking Scott.   
"You almost killed my sister!" Christina shouted straining against the two soldiers holding her back from attacking their boss.   
"Yeah, but you got in the way," Scott replied calmly. "If you hadn't she would be dead right now, but unfortunately she isn't." He got up and motioned for the soldiers to leave. They let go of Christina, saluted and left the office. Scot walked to where Christina stood arms tied behind her back.   
"Such beauty. Such radiance," Scott said as he walked around her in a circle. He stopped turning to face her. His hand slowly traced the side of her face. Feeling her cringe at his touch he pulled his hand back and slapped her.   
"What was that for you idiot?!" Christina said really angry at this point. A bruise was starting to form on her right cheek from the impact.   
Totally ignoring her Scott kept walking around her, studying her. "You were my best soldier, Jori. You shouldn't have dropped out. Such a pity it will all have to be wasted," He said once again stopping in front of the black-haired girl.   
"What do you mean by that?!" Christina growled.   
"You will be executed but only after I have some fun with you. You won't be the only one to die. Your sister will die too. She won't be able to let you stay here and do nothing. Once we get her we will kill her in front of you, and then you will die!!!" he said laughing.   
"Don't you dare touch my sister, you asshole!! Let me go!!" Christina yelled.   
"Such naughty language. For that you shall be punished," Scott said then slapped her again. He then walked over and pushed a button which opened the door. The two soldiers walked and saluted.   
"Take her back to her cell and use Punishment A," Scoot said to them.   
"Yes sir," the two soldiers saluted again, and each took one of Christina's arms dragging her out of the room. The door closed behind them as they made their way down the hall. When they got to the cell the two soldiers led the struggling girl to the center where Christina noticed shackles hanging from the ceiling.   
One soldier shackled her feet while the other unshackled her arms and reshackled them in the shackles hanging from the ceiling. One soldier left the room and came back with a leather whip in his hand. Christina gasped when she saw it.   
"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Christina asked.   
"Shut up, bitch," the soldier that held the whip said.   
"Don't call me bitch, you ASSHOLE!" Christina yelled. Instead of getting an answer she felt the whip come down across her back. She let out a yelp in pain. The soldiers only smiled at this. They started whipping her each taking their turn.   
'I won't scream. I won't give them the pleasure of knowing how much they are hurting me,' Christina thought with tears streaming down her face. She bit her lip trying to hold back her screams tasting blood from where she had pierced the skin. 

~°~ 

End Part 5   
The Discovery 

Part 6   
Christina's Savior   


AN: so how did everyone like this part? i hope u didn't think that i was too mean to christina because i luv her (no not in that way) hehe umm....well review review review and i will get the next part out as soon as u all review!!! byebye 

~°BabySnowAngel°~ 

  
  
  
  



	6. Christina's Savior

AN: thanx for all the reviewers!!! even if u don't think so your reviews mean a lot to me!!!! if no one ever reviewed i woud get really depressed like i did when no one reviewed my play even though i know it's bad so if ya want go and review that too. the same as last time if i get this many reviews for this part the next part will be out very soon!!! so please r&r!!! ^-^ 

Disclaimer: i don't own gundam wing but i do own Christina, Jori, and Jake Warner. if u want to use any of my characters (i know that is very unlikely) please ask me first 

Dedication: I dedicate this part to my cousin, Justine. 3 yas bunches girl!!! can't wait to see ya! p.s. Justine is my french name!   
  
  
  


~°~Sisters Reunited~°~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 6   
Christina's Savior 

~°~ 

An hour later Christina stood or rather hung crying head down and tried not to think of the pain on her back and legs. She heard footsteps nearing her cell, and then she heard the door opening. She tried in vain to clear her eyes of her tears. She felt a hand on her face wiping away a few of her tears.   
She opened her eyes and whispered, "Jake."   
"Oh, Jori, I'm so sorry he did this to you," the man named Jake said.   
"It's not your fault, Jake. Don't feel sorry for me," Christina said. Jake unshackled her wrists. With nothing supporting her Christina fell forward only to be caught by Jake.   
"Are you all right?" Jake asked concerned.   
"Not really. I mean I was just whipped repeatedly over and over," Christina replied.   
"I'm sorry. I really don't want to do this, but my life is on the line. I would give anything if that asshole was dead," Jake said gently setting the wounded girl so that she was leaning against the wall. "I have to reshackle you. I'm sorry. I hope you know that I really hate to do this,"   
"I know, Jake," Christina replied as he shacked her wrists behind her back.   
"Is there anything that I can do for you? Anyone that you want me to call?" Jake asked kneeling down in front of her.   
"Yes, actually you could call my sister, Lucrezia, and tell her that I am all right. And tell her that I don't want her to come after me because Scott is plotting to still kill her. Tell her that you are my friend and if she asks for a password or anything like that tell her, 'ice cream and tulips.' Okay?" Christina said.   
"Sure I can do that. What's the number?" he asked.   
"Just call my cell. I left it. Someone is bound to pick it up since only a few people know the number," she said.   
"Okay I will. I'll be back later," Jake said standing up.   
"Bye, Jake, and thanks for everything," she said looking up at him.   
"Anything for a friend," Jake said before he left the cell.   
Later that day at the Peacecraft house Lucrezia was watching the news when she heard a phone ringing. She recognized the ring as the one on Christina's cell phone. She raced to where she heard the ringing coming from. She picked up the phone.   
Lucrezia pressed the talk button then held the phone up to her ear saying, "Hello?"   
"Hello. May I please speak to Lucrezia?" a male voice asked.   
"And who may I ask is speaking?" she asked.   
"This is Jake Warner. I am a friend of Jori or Christina. She told me to get in contact with her sister," Jake replied.   
"Did she by any chance give you a password?" she asked knowing that if he knew it he indeed knew Christina.   
"Yes, it was ice cream and tulips," he replied.   
"That's it. This is Lucrezia. Know what did you want to tell me?"   
"Well I am at the base where Christina is being held. She wanted to tell me that she was all right and not to come. But that isn't the truth because she isn't all right. The man holding her is mean and evil. He is planning to torture then kill her. His whole plan is to get you over you and to kill both of you," Jake said. He heard a gasp over the phone.   
"Is there anyway we could get someone in there?" Lucrezia asked.   
"In fact there is. My boss, Christina's kidnapper, is recruiting soldiers. You could get someone in that way. After they get in I could hook up with them. And another thing is that Christina was second in command to my boss and many people respected her and want to get rid of that asshole Scott. There are a few though who came in after she left and know nothing about her. So if you could get someone in, get Christina out, and maybe in the process kill that asshole many of us would be very grateful," he said.   
"I do have someone. His name is Trowa Barton. You'll probably see him very soon. Ha would be very happy to take him out. He is very good at what he does and will get her out safe and sound. Thanks for calling," she said.   
"You're welcome. I'll be seeing your man very soon. Over and out," Jake said before he hung up.   
Lucrezia called Trowa and told him her plan that she had formulated. He agreed and went to his room and packed a few things that he would be needing including his gun. He then went to sleep planning on going to the base early the next morning. 

~°~ 

End Part 6   
Christina's Savior 

Part 7   
The Escape   


AN: so how did everyone like this part? this part was a lil longer i think?!? hehe oops 0.0' well i want at least 8 reviews but i dunno if that is possible. so just review all!!! ttfn (ta ta for now) (that's tigger's line from winnie the pooh) hehe o.o' (i like that) o.O' well byebyebye 

~°BabySnowAngel°~

  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Escape

AN: here it is the final part of sisters reunited!!! special thanx goes to and to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me through the end thanx a lot u guys!!! so please r&r ^-^ 

Disclaimer: i don't own gundam wing but i do own Christina, Jori, the soldiers, Scott, Kirsten, Morgana, Nichole, and Jake Warner. if u want to use any of my characters (i know that is very unlikely) please ask me first 

Dedication: I dedicate this part to Rosalie my good friend!!!!! 3 yas bunches girl!!!!!   
  
  
  


~°~Sisters Reunited~°~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 7   
The Escape 

~°~ 

Christina sat in her cell that night and thought, 'Oh, Lucrezia, I just found you after many long years thinking that you were dead and now I really am gonna die. I love you, Luce. Know that I always will.' She started crying and then thought again, 'Trowa, we barely found out about our feelings, and now I'll never get to see you again. I love you too. More than you could ever imagine. All I want is to see you again to tell you and give you one last kiss.' More tears fell down her face to the ground as she drifted into a restless sleep. She slept off and on for the next two days.   
Christina awoke one morning when she heard the door to her cell opening. She kept her head down not wanting to see who had entered. She heard them approach where she sat back to the wall. Christina heard their footsteps stop in front of her and sensed the person squat down.   
She saw their hand reach out so she closed her eyes waiting for the slap she was expecting. Instead a strong but gentle hand lift her chin up. She opened her eyes and saw who was before her.   
"Trowa," she said the only word escaping her lips before they were covered in a sweet kiss. A minute later they broke the kiss in need of air.   
"Trowa, what are you doing here?" Christina asked.   
"I am your knight in shining armor rescuing you, my beautiful princess," Trowa replied with a smile.   
"Oh, Trowa, I love you!" she said.   
"I love you too, Chris," he said before kissing her again. Once more they broke away.   
"Your sister thought up a plan to get you out and get rid of that evil man," Trowa started.   
"This is what you are going to do. I am supposed to bring you to your boss's office. I am going to open one side of you handcuffs, but you will still keep your arms behind your back not to arouse suspicion. Outside his door I am going to hand you a gun, and whenever you get the right opportunity shoot that asshole. Can you do that?"   
"I'd be happy to," she replied.   
"Okay, let's go than," he said uncuffing her ankles then helping her up. He then unlocked her right hand from the handcuffs.   
"Are you ready? And don't forget to struggle a bit."   
"Yup," Christina replied. They walked out of the cell. After walking for about five minutes they came to the door to Scott's office. Trowa placed the gun in her hands taking the safety off in the process. Trowa then knocked on the door.   
"Come in," they heard Scott's voice say coming from the other side of the door. They entered the office Trowa hiding his anger behind an emotionless mask and Christina with her head down.   
"Christina?" Christina heard a voice say her name and immediately lifted her head up to look at her older sister.   
"Lucrezia, what are you doing here?" she asked noticing that Jake was holding her captive and that she had something metal in her hands. Christina knew that it was a gun.   
"I can answer that for you," Scott said before Lucrezia could even open her mouth. "She is here to fulfill her destiny and die. Then you will too die." The two girls gasped.   
Christina saw that Scott was standing wide open so she took her gun from behind her back and aimed it at Scott saying, "DIE!" She then shot him and fainted. Trowa caught her before she could hit the floor. Lucrezia and Jake took out their guns and shot the remaining soldiers. Lucrezia ran over to where Trowa knelt holding her little sister in his arms.   
"How is she?" she asked getting a good look at her sister. Christina was very pale. Hair fell onto her white face almost covering up the bruise that lay there. Blood covered the back of her lavender shirt and her khaki pants.   
"Not good. She has a fever, is malnourished, and her back is bleeding," Trowa replied.   
"She was whipped," Jake stated coming up to the two after making sure everyone was dead.   
Lucrezia gasped at hearing this and said, "What are we doing sitting here? We have to get her to a hospital!"   
Trowa carefully picked Christina up following Jake out. Lucrezia followed the two. No one disturbed them as they walked out of the base and hailed a cab.   
Two days and Christina's condition hadn't changed. She was in a coma from having no food for five days and during that time being whipped. Many people visited her bringing flowers and stuffed animals. Some people included her sister and brother-in-law; her roommate, Kirsten; Jake; Morgana, one of her good friends; Nichole, another one of her good friends; Rosalie, yet another of her good friends; and Relena. The one who visited the most and stayed with her as long as he could, not leaving her room except to go to the bathroom and when visiting hours were over was Trowa.   
He was really depressed. He hadn't known Christina for long before he found out that he had feelings for her. She then was in the hospital after saving her sister. There he told her how he felt and to his joy she felt the same way towards him. A week later she was kidnapped and he blamed it on himself for not guarding her better. And now the teen watched the love of his life in a coma that she might never come out of.   
On this day Trowa had fallen asleep his head laying on her hand. None of the nurses wanted to wake him to tell him that visiting hours were over because they had heard that he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. The next morning Trowa awoke when he felt the warmth of the sunshine on his face. He opened his eyes squinting at the light. He lifted up his head to look at the sleeping girl. His eyes widened, and he fell out of his chair when he saw Christina's eyes blink open.   
"Are you okay, Trowa," he heard Christina ask concern in her voice.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," Trowa said as he picked himself from off of the floor and looked at Christina. "You just startled me."   
"Oh, I'm sorry, Trowa," she said.   
"Don't be, Chris," Trowa said before leaning over and giving her a sweet kiss.   
"I love you, my knight in shining armor," Christina said.   
"And I love you, my princess," Trowa said before kissing his princess again. 

~°FIN°~ 

~°~ 

End Part 7   
The Escape   


AN: there it is the end of sisters reunited!!! i hope everyone enjoyed this entire series!! so please review to tell me how u liked it!!!! 

~°BabySnowAngel°~

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
